The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for decompressing intervertebral discs, relieving back pain, and promoting back healing.
Because of numerous factors relating to lifestyle and environment, the back and spine tend to wear out faster than other parts of the body. The back and spine injure easily and become a source of pain for a large percentage of people at some point in their lives.
The source of the pain can be traced to the intervertebral discs found in the back between the vertebrae. These discs consist of a nonbone, cartilage-type material shaped somewhat like a donut, the center of which is filled with a viscous, fluid-like, gelatinous material. The purpose of the disc is to act as a shock absorber between the hard bony vertebrae. If the discs did not exist, the bony vertebra would rest directly upon one another, and any shock to the body would result in a fracture when one vertebra hit another.
The discs, working in association with the joints of the back (called apophyseal joints), keep the nerves unobstructed throughout the spine. Due to age, use, injury, or other factors, the discs can become less effective, less efficient, or even damaged. Damage to the discs may result in several conditions including herniated disc, slipped disc, degenerative disc disease, ruptured disc, and compressed disc.
Patients may suffer from neurocompressionxe2x80x94a condition associated with the damaged disc and posterior facet syndrome. The characteristics of the damage are that the outer portion of the disc cracks and the inner gel escapes into the area of the nerve. When this occurs, the disc exhibits a loss of moisture, becoming dehydrated. Then, instead of protecting the integrity of the nerve, the disc invades the area that the nerve inhabits, impinging upon or rubbing against the tunnel in which the nerve travels, or actually pinching the nerve. This is the cause of the pain.
The pain can be localized at the location of the damaged disc, or the pain can travel down the route of the nerve, causing referred pain wherever the nerve travels. Sciatica is the term for the referred pain down the nerve of the leg, which is called the sciatic nerve. Similar referred pain can occur in the arms as well. The spine consists of the entire nerve center for the body, so any interruption or antagonism of the components of this nerve center will cause uneasiness to the human body, and this uneasiness will manifest as pain.
People may experience moderate to extreme pain, depending on the severity of the nerve impingements. It appears that most of this type of pain can be attributed to the intrusion of the damaged disc upon the nerve.
When a disc is damaged, it becomes dehydrated and shrinks from its original healthy size, compromising the integrity and effectiveness of the disc. The disc in this state is compressed; therefore, if the disc can be decompressed and returned to its normal healthy state, the problem (i.e., pain) can be reduced.
Pain may also have an emotional effect on the sufferer. Emotional pain is a nonphysical pain that is manifested physically, known as stress. Stress has been related to severe health problems including heart attacks, evidencing the power that stress has on the human body. This stress causes those with back pain to experience both an increased level of physical pain and increased risk of other health problems.
The intensified pain can cause a downward spiral of pain and stress as each feed upon the other. Stress causes a human being to tense the muscles, and the tense muscles contribute to the pressure that the disc exerts on the nerve, thereby causing more pain and more intense pain. If the original pain can be eliminated, then the downward spiral of pain can be interrupted.
Back pain may cause more stress than other pain because the pain is inside and is not an obvious disability, as are other types of injury such as a broken arm. Human beings are social and value feedback from others. If a person breaks a bone in an arm, and the arm is set in a cast, then others who see the cast typically ask about the injury and offer support and sympathy. Even complete strangers who see the cast recognize the pain associated with this condition.
On the other hand, while back pain can be more severe than the pain associated with a broken arm, a back condition is not obvious or easily observed. The patient""s acquaintances may tend to deny the validity of the pain and may minimize the back patient""s genuine discomfort. As a result, they may not offer support or sympathy, and may even increase the patient""s stress by suggesting that the patient is simply a complainer. Even if such comments are not articulated, the patient may feel as if others view the condition with skepticism.
Depression also may result from the back pain and the accompanying stress. A back patient may feel frustration, insignificance, hopelessness, dependency, self-doubt, and desperation. In addition, back patients often tire of making excuses for not attending events, refuse to try new activities, and feel as if life is passing them by.
A patient may not remember a time without pain and may become inactive, unproductive, and resentful of others who are pain-free. The patient may even begin to question if the pain is really there.
A back injury, unlike a broken arm, cannot be effectively immobilized and given time to heal. Instead, it must be used daily for almost every task, and it gets rest only when the patient attempts to sleep. Effective sleeping is often impossible, however, because of the severe pain. Some patients can fall asleep only with drugs or only after struggling with the pain until exhausted. Like a broken arm, a damaged disk needs to be immobilized and given time to heal itself.
Unlike the prior art, the present invention does not require the patient to have the assistance of another person or a computer. Additionally, the present invention is much more affordable than any of the prior art. The present invention is easier to transport than the prior art.
One object of the present invention is to provide a home device that meets the needs described above.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce or eliminate the need for the patient to have the assistance of another person or a computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an affordable treatment solution.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a treatment device that is easier to transport than the prior art.
The foregoing objects, and other improvements and advantages, are achieved as is now described. The invention provides a new and improved apparatus for decompressing invertebral discs. One embodiment for the invention includes a pelvic harness having a back side and a front side. There is also an elastic member having a bottom end and a top end, where the top end of the elastic member is coupled to the back side of the pelvic harness. Lastly, there is a foot-pad-pressing unit having an upward-facing surface, a downward-facing surface, and at least one centrally located connector receptacle where the bottom end of the elastic member is engaged.
Other embodiments for the invention are: (1) the pelvic harness as a support belt; (2) the pelvic harness as a support belt and the elastic member as a bungee cord; (3) the pelvic harness as a support belt, and the elastic member as a bungee cord, and the foot-pad-pressing unit as a rigid metallic sheet; (4) the foot-pad-pressing unit as a rigid metallic sheet; (5) the elastic member as a bungee cord; (6) a rolling mechanism attached to the downward-facing surface for rolling facilitation during use of the apparatus; (7) a rolling mechanism attached to the downward-facing surface along with a bungee cord as the elastic member; (8) the foot-pad-pressing unit as a rod; (9) the foot-pad-pressing unit as a rod with a left side and a right side and including a right-foot shell and a left-foot shell (attached to their respective sides of the rod); (10) at least one foot strap for each of the foot shells (both the right-foot shell and the left-foot shell) for use with the rod as the foot-pad-pressing unit; (11) the elastic member as a metallic spring; (12) the foot-pad-pressing unit as a metallic sheet that is substantially elliptical; (13) the footpad-pressing unit as a metallic sheet that is substantially rectangular; (14) the elastic member as a rubber-based material; (15) the elastic member as a flat rubber strap; (16) the elastic member as a rubber-based material and a rolling mechanism attached to the downward-facing surface of the foot-pad-pressing unit; (17) the downward-facing surface being smooth and rounded; (18) a rolling mechanism attached to the downward-facing surface of the foot-pad-pressing unit and a support belt for use as the pelvic harness.
Another embodiment of the invention is disclosed as an apparatus for decompressing invertebral discs that includes a pelvic harness (having a support belt having a back side, a front side, and a connecting mechanism affixed to the backside of the support belt) and a pelvic-harness connector (having a looped end and a studded end where the looped end is removably connected to the connecting mechanism of the support belt). This same embodiment also contains: (1) a metallic spring having a bottom end and a top end where the top end is secured to the studded end of the pelvic-harness connector; (2) a pressing-unit connector that has a studded end (which is secured to the bottom end of the metallic spring), and an adjusting end (which has a beginning-threaded end and a stopping-threaded end where the stopping-threaded end begins midway along the pressing-unit connector); (3) a foot-pad-pressing unit having a rigid metal sheet (that is substantially rectangular and having at least one pressing-unit connector receptacle, a top side, an under side, an upward-facing surface, a downward-facing surface, and at least one centrally located connector receptacle where the adjusting end of the pressing-unit connector is engaged) and an adjusting means (having an upper turn-bolt positioned on the stopping-threaded end of the pressing-unit connector and adjacent to the top side of the metal sheet, and a lower turn-bolt positioned on the beginning-threaded end of the pressing unit and adjacent to the under side of the metal sheet); (4) a rolling mechanism attached to the downward-facing surface of the rigid metal sheet to facilitate movement along a surface during use.
A method of decompressing invertebral discs is disclosed. This method focuses on the use of one leg and its corresponding foot. The method includes several steps. First, the person puts on a traction apparatus that includes a foot-pad-pressing unit. Next, the person lies face up on the floor while wearing the traction apparatus. Then the person places a foot on the foot-pad-pressing unit. The person then exerts force against the foot-pad-pressing unit with the foot until the leg is fully extended. Next, the person assumes a position by slightly bending the leg""s knee. The person holds this position for a prescribed amount of time. Last, the person relaxes the leg allowing the foot-pad-pressing unit to return to its original position. The person repeats the pressing and relaxing steps as prescribed.
Another method of decompressing invertebral discs is disclosed as well. This is very similar to the above method. But this method focuses on the use of two legs and two feet. First, the person puts on a traction apparatus that includes a foot-pad-pressing unit. Next, the person lies face up on the floor while wearing the traction apparatus. Then the person places both feet on the foot-pad-pressing unit. The person then exerts force against the foot-pad-pressing unit with both feet until both legs are fully extended. Next, the person assumes a position by slightly bending both knees. The person holds this position for a prescribed amount of time. Last, the person relaxes both legs allowing the foot-pad-pressing unit to return to its original position. The person repeats the pressing and relaxing steps as prescribed.
For a better understanding of the present invention, together with other and further objects thereof, reference is made to the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and the invention""s scope will be pointed out in the pending claims.